Quantum dots (QDs) are nanoscale semiconductor materials that typically have a crystalline structure formed from several hundred atoms to several thousand atoms. Quantum dots have photoluminescent properties. Compared with conventional organic dye molecules, the advantages of quantum dots include: higher fluorescent brightness, better stability and adjustable fluorescence wavelength.
Quantum dots are highly promising materials and are applicable in a wide range of applications such as laser components, photosensing components, memory components, solar photovoltaic components, display components, biological detection components, and the like.
However, quantum dots are expensive and difficult to mass produce, limiting their potential to be used in various industries. In addition, most existing quantum dots are cadmium-containing materials that are highly polluting to the environment. Based on environmentally friendly considerations, cadmium-free quantum dots have become the mainstream of research.
Therefore, in order to achieve efficient production of cadmium-free quantum dots, there is still demand for a better manufacturing method.